


Heart (full of energy)

by elisedaisy



Series: Heartless [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisedaisy/pseuds/elisedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tv: Heartless. </p><p>Although Louis is the oblivious human and the Styles twins have a dark and fatal secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

As Louis climbs out of the car, the instant smell of recent rain and the sound of the rocks crunching beneath his feet as he walks remind him of what a terrible idea this was. He hadn’t meant to upset his parents, it was just their tolerance of his so called ‘behaviour’ had reached a limit beyond their control, apparently. Anyway, now Louis stands in front of Ottomansgard’s Boarding School—and yes, the name is just as exciting as the building looks. A large castle said to be built in the 1600’s, well that what was written in bold letters on the school’s pamphlet.

It looked old, Louis noted, but that was obvious. The bricks were a typically distasteful colour that made the building look as ordinary as any other. Even the windows looked tired, like the rain that fell on them was slowly washing away their life.

"Louis, I’d say this school will be the foundation of your success,” his mother’s voice says proudly behind him.

Louis smiles still facing the building. “As well as being the foundation of my sex life, drinking experiences and possibly illicit drugs.”

He suddenly feels a smack to the back of his head, which he mostly likely deserves. He walks to the back of the car, helping his mother take his luggage out of the car. A kiss of the cheek and a whispered ‘good luck’ is what concludes his mother’s departure. Touching, wasn’t it?

Not at all, Louis decides.

He picks up his bags and makes his way to the entrance where he is met by three other students, presumably some type of representatives he guesses. The tallest one in the middle approaches him with an outstretched hand, straight away Louis knows they won’t be getting along.

“Derrick, senior prefect, you are?”

Louis keeps his hands by his sides, each still holding his bags. “Louis, first year.”

“Well,” Derrick sighs retreating his hands to his pockets. “This is Peter,” he nods to his left, “and Freddy,” He nods to his right.

Louis looks to the two scrawny sidekicks at Derrick’s sides. “Nice to meet you, can I put these down somewhere?”

“Inside to the left of the door, you may want to make yourself known to some of the other freshman first,” As Derrick finishes, the three all stand to one side of the door and let Louis past.

Louis continues inside and there must be at least sixty new freshman students there because they all look as scared as each other. He puts downs his bags and chooses to sit on a lone chair in the corner of the room, not that he’s an antisocial person, he just doesn’t want to associate with the naïve that appears to be his freshman class. The murmuring in the room soon settles as Peter stands above everyone on the stair case.

“All first-year students go to the dormitories of the first floor,” Derrick speaks from the opposite corner of the room. “Now.”

Everyone immediately stands up grabbing their bags and shuffling through the corridors, like cows being herded to be uploaded to trucks that lead them to their death. Not that they we’re going to die, but the schooling program at this school seemed close enough for Louis.

Each threshold within the building was completely oversized although the dormitory rooms were the complete opposite. Two beds to a tiny dorm room, so far in Louis’ though there was only one that had been claimed-which was his. Like any other place in England, the regular clouds and threat of rain was present. Louis couldn’t help but feel odd, out of place. He didn’t deserve this and he decided he would never forgive his parents.

Derrick’s knock at his door whisks Louis from his thoughts. “Room to yourself huh? Lucky.”

Louis stares at him.

“We’re giving a guided tour, I suggest you join,” Derrick says as he slips out of the room, Louis following him in tow.

There’s a small group of boys waiting in the small common room at the centre of the dorm rooms. Derrick begins walking up the stairs to the second floor when he beings. “The school is 270 years old with traditions and rituals,” he pauses. “Our motto is Scientia potential est.” All the students go silent. Derrick turns around with a raised brow, the group stay silent. “Don’t any of you know Latin?”

“It means ‘knowledge is power’,” Peter speaks up from the back of the group.

“Precisely,” Derrick answers back, Peter smiles like an idiot.

They continue walking and Louis notices the glass stain window, a strange combination in animals that probably has meanings beyond what he what bother thinking of. Exactly at the time of this thought, Derrick wavers his hand at the stained window, all eyes follow.

“An owl and a snake that represent wisdom and resourcefulness, and the sword- we like to fence, and you all will to,” Derrick smiles making the effort to look everyone in the eye. “Don’t worry,” he says looking directly at Louis. “I’m a good teacher; the school has always taken pride in its fencing traditions.”

They walk down the hall to where the classrooms are, everyone taking a turn to peek their heads in and briefly look over where they’ll be spending the year. Louis stays in the hall though, he knows he’ll see them soon enough.

“No late attendances and all assignments must be in on time and alcohol and drugs mean dismissal,” Derrick says, as he begins leading them all back down to the common area. “Girls and boys live separately, you boys will stay on the west wing with the girls on the east, you are to be in by nine with lights out at eleven and do not,” Derrick pauses to turn around to face the group. “Do not ignore these rules, we will punish you without a second thought, you can settle into your rooms now.”

The murmurs begin again which signals to Louis that everyone has their cliques and that this school is just as bitchy as the last. He shoulders past a few students making his way to his bedroom.

*

Louis is currently sat are the call the ‘Ottoman Assembly’, which is held every Tuesday. Peter and Freddy stand at the center of the assembly. It’s weird. Freddy’s saying ‘Otto’ and Peter finishes the sentences with ‘man’ repetitively while the crowd of students waiting in anticipation. A sudden outburst of ‘Ottoman!” yelled by the two scrawny prefects out the front initiates a loud cheer from the students who all throw their hands up in the air. It’s very weird.

The school principal takes the center stance from the prefects and gives a small speech about beginning the semester and to do it with knowledge and power, repeating Scientia potential est. The tone of his speech suddenly changes as he introduces teacher said to be bringing said news.

The older woman takes her place and looks over the students. “Hi, nice to see you again and welcome to all the new students. The summer not only brought happiness. It also brought disaster and sadness. Two of our students were killed in a serious accident where their car was burnt. Kasper Ronter and Amelia Kirk. They’ll live in our hearts. Let us honour them with one minute’s silence.”

“I did ask you for something,” Louis hears a voice whisper behind him.

He turns around to see two identical boys staring at each other, one with the most incredulous while the other stares back with a sick satisfaction. They look truly beautiful. Both blessed with wondrous chocolate curls and strong jaw lines that frame their face with verdant eyes. Louis guesses he stares a little longer than he should, but they don’t notice so he turns around before they do.

There’s heavy silence in the room as they are dismissed. No one talks, not even a murmur from the first year cliques.

*

Louis sees them again when he goes to the cafeteria for dinner. Their twins, he guesses, and they sit by themselves talking inches away from each other. Whatever they are talking about, it must be serious because again one of them is in a complete rage while the other sits there and takes it all in with a smile.

“They’ve always been close,” a boy sits across from him.

“Who?” Louis asks playing dumb.

“The Styles twins came here a year ago, never let anyone in-they only talk to themselves.” Louis quirks his brow.

“And you are?” “Zayn,” the boy replies. “Second year but, you don’t seem as naïve as some of the first years.”

“Louis, and I would hope not,” Louis smiles, and Zayn returns the gesture.

The boy, Zayn, whips his head around over to another table and signals them with a small nod. Soon enough there’s two other boys joining their table. Louis looks over the other two boys, they both look rich, he can tell.

“Liam and Niall, meet Louis,” Zayn says indicating the name to each of the boys.

Louis nods and they all begin conversing but somehow his focus again is drawn back to the twins at their lonesome table. They’re leaning into each other now, not so much smiling but they both look content. Louis knows what he likes and they definitely fit the description.

“I really wouldn’t bother,” Zayn says with a sympathetic look. “They’re strange too, they don’t mix with the other students, and they are really, odd.,” Zayn shrugs on the ‘odd’.

But Louis couldn’t help it if he tried. “Which one is which?”

“The serious one,” Liam beings, “is Edward.”

“And the friendly one is Harry,” Niall finishes with a tight smile.

When Louis looks back at them, he can now distinguish as Edward was leant back, arm spread out across the back of Harry’s chair; whilst Harry himself leant into the open arm of his brother. It seemed that no one else in the room dared to look at them.

*

At the end of his classes the next day, is when Louis meets him. There was no sound in the hallway expect for Louis’ footprints and the occasional give out of the floorboards-or so he thought. His sight was on his shoes as they each took the next step, which was before he collided with something as solid as a wall. Which could of also been one of the Styles twins’ chest, which it was. Louis didn’t topple backwards completely just a few steps, thank goodness.

“Um are you, alright?” the voice is deep and purely angelic and there was no way else to describe it.

“I, uh, yeah, I’m um, fine,” Louis couldn’t speak. Well he could, but not very well. He finally looks up and he sees the boy, not quite sure which twin, possibly Harry. Possibly Edward as well though.

“Uh, okay,” and the boy is gone quicker than Louis can reply.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The secret spreads like a deadly influenza, that it was time for all the new first years to be initiated to Ottomangard’s. Well, Louis actually found out by Zayn earlier, but everyone found out by themselves soon enough.

“Can you swim?” Zayn had asked.

And Louis had replied with, “I’m not stupid,” “Good,” Zayn replied. “Because you’re going to be pushed into swamp in about, five days.”

“Why the bloody hell would anybody push me into a swamp?” Louis had asked like it was the most idiotic thing he’d ever heard, because it was.

“Initiation,” Niall said simply.

“There’s said to be a ghost that only appears on the night of the baptism, or so they say,” Liam shrugged. “It was originally called Gertrude’s night, after the name of the ghost. But, no one has ever seen it or her I suppose, so it just became the baptism. Don’t worry, we all had to do it too.”

So now, Louis is standing in line with about twenty other first year students, all wide-eyed and staring at the water like as if it’s electrified and with the biggest pricks in the world as prefects, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if it was. The boardwalk out into the swap creaks with pain like it could give in at any second, and Louis doesn’t want to take any chances—so he stands on tip toes. He looks back to see Zayn, Liam and Niall all standing amongst the small crowd around the bank.

Louis is second in line now, and he can hear is the loud splash of his classmates being pushed into the swamp by the prefects. Bastards they are. He watches the person before him shuffle slowly as possible up to Derrick, words mumbled between the two before there’s a loud splash and a head bopping above water like a buoy out at sea. Louis walks up.

“So what’s the deal with Zayn and co?” Derrick smiles at Louis. God he is a dickhead.

Louis just stares, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Derrick grabs the back of Louis’ neck and takes him to the edge of the jetty. “Quite an attitude you’ve got there Tomlinson, I just think you’re a little odd—just like the styles twins you seem so interested in.”

“That’s none of your business.” 

All Louis hears before he’s falling towards the water is, ‘I’ll be keeping a close eye on you Tomlinson.’

He’s in. The water is beyond freezing, if there is a term to describe it. Atlantic, Louis decides, like there may as well be large icebergs floating because the temperature of the water would suit the climate. It takes a few moments before there is any communication between his brain and his limbs, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He looks, but its pitch black with the bottom vaguely visible due to the moon light. Then there’s a rush of realisation that Louis is running out of breath and his limbs begin to move again and soon his head eventually comes to the surface as he gasps for air, arms flailing. Relief rushes through him when he sees Zayn at the bank with a large fluffy towel that could possibly be known as Louis’ saviour at the moment.

“What did Derrick say?” Zayn asks as soon as Louis closes in on the bank.

Louis grabs the towel. “Nothing.”

“Alright.”

The baptism finishes by one am and everyone shuffles back to the school, majority of who are shivering. Not Louis though. Zayn wraps an arm around him and there’s suddenly a whispering at his ear. “Harry and Edward were here early."

Butterflies immediately erupting in Louis’ stomach.“Why?”

Zayn shrugs, scopes the people around them then looks back to Louis. “No knows why they do anything.”

*

It’s midnight and Louis wakes up in a cold sweat, dry mouth and heaving breath. He blinks his eyes open, looks around the room to find it completely empty and dark with the exception of the moonlight that lingers through the window. He slips out of bed and makes his way down the hall to the cafeteria to get a glass of water. As he walks in he hears the soft whispering in the kitchen. He steps quietly closer and immediately recognises those voices.

“I got you something.”

“Yeah?” the tone rises in hopefulness.

”Just don’t take too much, alright?”

A large sigh. “I know, okay?”

Louis looks around the corner to find the Styles twins inches apart from each other. They stare into each other’s eyes for a minute before one of them whispers to the other and their lips crash together. At first Louis is shocked, and maybe a little turned on, but mostly shocked. The kiss in intense, as the grab violently at each other, lips still connected. Fuck it’s hot and way better than porn, Louis decides. It’s almost as if they are sharing the breath that is between them, clawing viciously at each other like a battle to take dominance. For a while it just continues, the fight amongst the two of them, Louis getting more turned on, the usual occurrences. Okay, maybe finding twins making out at midnight in the kitchen isn’t normality, but Louis isn’t one to stop it either. That is until one of them pushes the other away.

“Get off me!”

The other boy grabs his twin looking into his eyes, mouth bobbing like he has too many words to say, but then they all come out at once much too quickly. “Sorry, sorry. I just can’t control it as well as you, I’m sorry.”

“What the hell were you thinking Ed?” Harry, Louis figures, says his voice breaking, as well as Louis’ heart.

“Sorry,” Edward says, giving a small peck to his brother’s forehead.

“Don’t take so much,” he’s crying. “I can’t let it go,” a sob falls from Harry’s lips as he rips his brother hands from his shoulders.

Edward immediately replaces his hands to his brother, caressing his sides . “I know Haz, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean too.”

The sniffling soon dies down, which is when Louis chooses this time to walk into the kitchen—pretending not to notice the Styles twins. He carefully grabs a glass from the top shelf and fills it with water at the sink. He takes a sip and a sneaky quick glance over his shoulder only to be completely shocked.

Louis’ brows come together in confusion. They’re gone. He whips his head around to the other end of the kitchen—nothing. He looks back over to the side where they had been standing but still nothing, and everything looks just how it should, strangely enough. He downs the glass and goes back to bed without another word but millions of thoughts.

*

When Louis sits down in the cafeteria the next morning he looks around, no Styles twins. He just wants to see them, after their ordeal in the kitchen. The thoughts after last night never stopped in his head, not even now. Out of boredom, he stabs his fork into his pancakes. Zayn, Liam and Niall joining him after a few minutes.

“What’s up with you?” Zayn asks.

Louis looks up and gives them all an appreciative nod.“Just…thinking.”

They then eat in silence, well Louis does and they rest of them chatter carelessly around him. Louis’ eye wonder again and this time he sees them, and they see him. Louis looks down immediately at his food, heart pumping just that little faster and his breath quickening. He can’t stop thinking of their kiss, and he definitely didn’t go back to bed and moan their names with the vision of them in his mind, that would be totally disrespectful to them. He didn’t.

“Louis?” It’s Derrick.

Louis looks up to see the senior standing at the end of his table.

“You have a new roommate. I’d like you to come meet him,” Derrick nods to the first year common area.

Louis gets up and follows after derrick, an anger spreading throughout him, deepening and intensifying like fire with each step. He liked having his room to himself; it meant he had a hideaway where he didn’t have to associate with anyone else. It also meant that Louis always had the opportunity to let his mind and sometimes his hand wonder. No one had the right to take that away from him.

Arriving at his room, the boy who Louis assumes to be his roommate sits on the bed opposite to Louis’. He’s around the same height as Louis, but has a goofy looking face, crooked smile and the most ridiculous quiff.

“Nick, meet your new mate Louis,” Derrick walks over to the boy, pats him on the back and smiles sickly at Louis.

“Hi,” Nick says, dopey smile.

“Nick is the principal’s nephew,” Derrick says sauntering over to Louis. Fuck. “So I suggest you be nice,” He whispers to Louis as he walks out the door, giving him an overly harsh pat on the back the makes Louis cough.

“Nice to meet you,” Nick says suddenly hopping off his bed and offering a hand to Louis.

Louis looks down as his hand, crosses his arms and looks back up to Nick. “You too.”

Nick takes his hand back clasping them together and rocking back and forth on his heels. “Wanna show me ‘round?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, um, alright then.”

With one last overlook of Nick, Louis huffs. “Fourth lesson is about to start.”

“Could you, like, wait for me to get my books?”

Louis decides he’s the most unfortunate person in the world as of today and nothing could be worse.

*

Louis decides he’s going to start studying in the library in the afternoons not only does it save him from the awkward conversations with Nick, but also its quiet. And it’s a popular hangout place for the Styles twins.

They sit at the back table in the Library. They converse with whispers and small gestures of affection as the study, sort of. It truly is fucking adorable. Louis wonders so many things about them—why do they only associate with themselves? Are they interested in incest? What are they getting each other?—and he’s knows he’ll never get answers, but he can’t help himself. They are beyond intriguing and he wants to know everything there is about them.

Though it’s the afternoon that Nick asks if he can join Louis, and he couldn’t really say no. So they sit in the library in silence, Louis keeping a close eye on the twins at the back of the library.

“Who are they?”

Louis looks up as Nick points his pen to the back of the library but keeping his eyes forward.

“Styles twins,” Louis says simply and looks back down to his work, trying the find where he was reading from before.

Nick laughs lightly under his breath. “No but like, who are they really?”

Louis shrugs, he’d really like to know that himself. “Um, serious one is Edward, nice one is Harry, twins, they don’t speak to anyone and that’s pretty much it.”

Oh and I saw them kissing the other night.

And it was hot.

And their voices sound like angels.

And sometimes Louis wishes he could run his hand through their hair. But he didn’t mention any of that.

Nicks nods, satisfied with Louis’ answer. “Alright then.”

Louis looks back down to his work and-

“So like no one, has talked to them, ever?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Not that I know of, no.”

“So you don’t think that-”

Louis couldn't help but slam his pencil harshly down on his book. “Look, I’ve only been here a week longer than you so I probably only know as much as you.”

The way Nick looks back at him, god, Louis may as well of shot a puppy as well and gone to hell. “Sorry, yeah… you’re right, I’ll just let you, work and yep.”

It is silence until dinner is called.

*

The rain continuously pours for the next two weeks. Louis’ days are filled with 6 hours of education, strenuous study sessions with Nick, fifa marathons with Zayn and perfecting the art of unnoticeable staring. The twins take his thoughts for the night though, he thinks it may be a bit of crush, but he can’t decide if it would be wrong to lust after both of them?

Louis thinks over his decision every afternoon as he sits in the library. Nick talks his ear off with nonsense that Louis replies to with a nod which is a satisfactory answer in Nick's mind. The procedure is a daily occurrence.

They’re in there for half an hour when the most unlikely happens.

“You’re Nick right?” Edward asks, taking a seat next to Nick.

The dopey boy looks stunned for a second, but replaces it with his dopey smile within seconds and introduces himself and Louis couldn’t be more jealous.

He tries to look down at his work and ignore the smoothness of his voice and the way he giggles as what Nick says. The stupid kid had only been here a week and already has their attention? What the hell makes him so special?

“Oh and, this is my roommate Louis,” Nick smiles over to Louis, and he wonders if maybe the kid isn’t so bad after all.

“Hi,” Edward smiles to Louis. God he’s beautiful.

Louis goes to speak but Edward turns his head back to Nick before he can reply. That’s when Louis' rage ignites. He leaves the library with a smile and a flame burning with anger and jealous inside. Edward Styles is a beautiful fucking asshole.

He truly is, but fuck, Louis is so mad. When he makes it inside the threshold of his dorm room his books take their first flight as pages rustled across the room and pens escaping out of the unzipped pencil case and scattering on to the floor. Louis looks over his books and pens on the floor as his breathe heaves with resentment gripping the door frame with his last bit of patience. Storming over to his bed he grabs the pillow, holds it to his faces and screams. Everything. All his thoughts, fantasies, questions, adoring thoughts.

Nicholas Grimshaw is the nicest roommate from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou and ty x


End file.
